bentleyjonesfandomcom-20200214-history
Finally Free
Finally Free is Bentley's debut English album. After breaking loose of the industry’s constraints and restrictions, Bentley quietly released the protest-memoir mini-album Finally Free addressing it exclusively to his fans stating that he “made efforts to exclude any influence from labels, studios, companies, managers and agents in order to produce the purest expression of me, for me to give to you.” Despite receiving no promotion and being rush-released due to existing commitments, the album was streamed over 15,000 times within 3 weeks of its release, immediately selling out the CD-version and was once again picked up for club promotion in the UK and Europe. As of November 13, 2010, two tracks from "Finally Free" and two remixes of the tracks have been uploaded to Bentley's YouTube account. The songs are titled "ST4LK3R" and "Waiting for Clouds". Bentley thanks everyone for their comments on the new tracks and announces that he will be making a new VLOG to give more information on the tracks he uploaded and the other tracks from "Finally Free". Two more tracks from "Finally Free" have been uploaded to YouTube on November 20, 2010 featuring the songs "Down in Tokyo" and "Birdcage". It is confirmed that a new single titled "ST4LK3R / Waiting for Clouds" will feature the two songs as well as remixes by Phunkstar and Fantazia Projekt. Lyrics for these and the rest of the tracks on Finally Free are now posted on Bentley's official site and Facebook as well as the release date for the albums (Dec. 1, 2010) and the rest of the "Finally Free" tracklist. All tracks from "Finally Free" are now uploaded to Bentley's YouTube channel. Bentley has created a website for "Finally Free". On this site, there is a letter from Bentley to all of his fans that expresses the purpose of the album and how important it is to him. As of December 20, 2010, all remixes are now available for free download via Mediafire from the mini-site. The single, "ST4LK3R / Waiting for Clouds" has been renamed "Finally Free BONUS TRACKS" due to the inclusion of the Fantazia Projekt remixes of 桜 ~Beautiful Sadness~. Tracks #Introducing… (U Won’t 4get M.E. Prelude) #ST4LK3R #Waiting for Clouds #Down in Tokyo #Birdcage #桜 ~Beautiful Sadness~ #Road Trip to OBLIVION v² (Gaia Online’s PROMAGEDDON) #桜 ~Reprise~ #Be It That Forever #BONUS: Waiting for Clouds (Live Piano Acoustic) #BONUS: So Much More ~Ballad Version~ (Sonic & SEGA All-stars Racing) Video:Introducing... (U Won't 4get M.E. Prelude) - Bentley Jones|Introducing... (U Won't 4get M.E. Prelude) Video:ST4LK3R - Bentley Jones|ST4LK3R Video:Waiting for Clouds - Bentley Jones|Waiting for Clouds Video:Down in Tokyo - Bentley Jones|Down in Tokyo Video:Birdcage - Bentley Jones|Birdcage Video:桜 ~Beautiful Sadness~ - Bentley Jones|桜 ~Beautiful Sadness~ Video:Road Trip to OBLIVION v² (Gaia Online's PROMAGEDDON) - Bentley Jones|Road Trip to OBLIVION v² (Gaia Online's PROMAGEDDON) Video:桜 ~Reprise~ - Bentley Jones|桜 ~Reprise~ Video:Be It That Forever - Bentley Jones|Be It That Forever Video:Waiting for Clouds (Live Piano Acoustic) - Bentley Jones|Waiting for Clouds (Live Piano Acoustic) Video:So Much More... ~Ballad Version~ (Short HD) - Bentley Jones |So Much More... ~Ballad Version~ ﻿ Finally Free BONUS TRACKS #ST4LK3R (Fantazia Projekt Edit) #Waiting for Clouds (Phunkstar Radio Mix) #桜 ~Beautiful Sadness~ (Fantazia Projekt Edit) #ST4LK3R (Fantazia Projekt Remix) #桜 ~Beautiful Sadness~ (Fantazia Projekt Remix) Video:ST4LK3R (Fantazia Projekt Remix) - Bentley Jones|ST4LK3R (Fantazia Projekt Remix) Video:Waiting for Clouds (Phunkstar Radio Mix) - Bentley Jones|Waiting for Clouds (Phunkstar Radio Mix) Video:桜 ~Beautiful Sadness~ (Fantazia Projekt Remix) - Bentley Jones|桜 ~Beautiful Sadness~ (Fantazia Projekt Remix) Gallery 304px-Finally Free.jpg|Finally Free 304px-Finallyfree digitalcover.jpg|Finally Free Digital Sleeve 304px-Finallyfree mrcdr cover.jpg|Finally Free MRCD-R Sleeve 302px-ST4LK3R - Waiting for Clouds.jpg|ST4LK3R / Waiting for Clouds 202px-ST4LK3R Press Shot.jpg|ST4LK3R Press Shot Waiting for Clouds (Live Piano Acoustic).png|Waiting for Clouds (Live Piano Acoustic) Waiting for Clouds (Live Piano Acoustic).jpg|Waiting for Clouds (Live Piano Acoustic) Category:Finally Free Category:Albums